A Week Alone
by Icefriend
Summary: The Spook is gone for a week and Alice and Tom take the opportunity. Just Lemon. Please don't flame calling me a pervert or saying it has no plot. That's the point! It's just a Lemon. Rated M. Involves bondage. May or may not add more later.
1. Chapter 1

I stalked down the path, ducking through trees and paying attention to all of the noise I heard trying to find out where my target was. It was a beautiful sunny day on the second last month of my apprenticeship to the spook. Soon he would be gone and I would be the spook in charge of Chipenden and protecting the county, from the things that go bump in the night.

Suddenly my target burst from the bushes and ran at me, her hair flying freely in the wind. I concentrated and time slowed to a crawl, so it seemed like she was standing completely still. Wasting no time I threw my silver chain and it flew up in a spiral to encircle the witch and capture her.

"You caught me Tom." Said Alice who was now lying on the ground, having simulated the effect chains had on malevolent witches. Seeing her lying on the ground, with her arms tied, an idea popped into my head. It was obviously hormone driven but I suddenly couldn't resist it.

"You know Alice," I said laying down beside her. "The Spook isn't here right now. He'll be off for the week binding a boggart." The I slowly leaned forward and kissed her softly. We'd been dating behind the Spooks back for some time now, and had kissed often. We hadn't gotten very much farther than that, although I had seen her topless once by accident. When she noticed me we had just stared at each other awkwardly until the breakfast bell rang and we went down stairs not talking about it.

She smiled at me and I saw understanding in her eyes about what I wanted to do. "You caught me Tom," She repeated leaning in close and saying it slowly. "Now what are you going to do to me?"

I felt a bulge growing in my pants and without further ado said "This." I hungrily kissed her for a second before pulling back and reaching for her shirt. It was difficult to remove without removing her binding, but I managed it and threw it away. She smiled at me and reached up for a kiss but I held her down and put my mouth over her nipples. I licked, and sucked, and lightly nibbled, and she moaned with pleasure beneath me.

After a a while I stopped and pulled back "Tom, why did you stop?" She asked

"I think I've pleasured you enough for now. Why don't you give me a go?" I responded and pulled her up to her and stood in front of her. "Suck me, Alice." I commanded and unzipped my pants pulling out my penis.

Obediently she moved forward taking me into her mouth. She began licking my tip and moving forward as I groaned. Eventually when she was halfway down my penis she stopped moving forward and began to suck harder and harder. I grabbed onto her and pulled her even more far forward and she responded with enthusiasm licking me and continuing to suck harder and harder.

We continued like this for a while until I felt like I was going to burst. "Alice! I'm cumming!" I warned her. She started to pull back off of me but I held her at the end as I unleashed my load, right into her mouth. She gulped it all down.

"That was mean Tom." She grinned at me

"Did you mind?"

"No," She wispered seductively "In fact I wouldn't mind if you did it again."

"I'm spent for now Alice." I told her

"Check my back pocket." She told me and I did happily pulling out some leaves. "Now eat half of those." She said and I did. "Now just wait five minutes." She told me and I decided to put those five minutes to use, pulling off the rest of her clothing and sucking on her nipples. After five minutes I noticed my penis was hard again and ready for more. "You'll be able to use that as much as you want now, for about a week."

"A week?" I said "You planned this didn't you?"

"I was just prepared for when he would leave." She said grinning "Now give me the other half." So I did, and she spent another five minutes sucking my dick while we waited for the effect to step in. "Alright." She told me "I'm ready now."

Instead of doing her right there like I wanted to, I pulled her up and took her in to my room. Then I placed her on the bed and laid on top of her. "Ready?" I asked her and she nodded so I took my erection and placed it into her pussy. After a bit I encountered a barrier, so I looked at her questioningly. She nodded again and without delay I plunged into her, trying to be gentle. She pulled back her head and made a sound of sheer pain. I waited for her to get better, impatiently.

"Alright, Tom" She said "Go ahead." So I began to thrust back and forth in her as we both screamed in estacy. After a while we both cummed yelling each other's names. We lay on the bed for a while until she said "Are you going to let me out now Tom?"

"No." I responded grinning, and she grinned back.

This was going to be a fun week.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

I wasn't really sure if I was going to do any more updates but a bunch of people have read this so here's another one.

I sighed bored and frustrated, at the work before me. The emotions were doubled since I knew that someone with a naked, hot, and very willing girl, tied up in his bed really shouldn't be feeling bored and frustrated for any reason. I had a lot of work to do, and it was taking even longer while my mind kept drifting off to Alice.

Physical practice wasn't the only thing the spook wanted me to work on while he was gone. He wanted me to take some notes on a very rarely seen kind of witch. I didn't want to do it but if the Spook came back and found out I hadn't done it he would blame Alice and kick her out until my apprenticeship was done.

"Tom!" came a cry from upstairs. "Hurry up! I'm waiting for you!" Alice yelled, somehow managing to sound seductive and be loud enough for me to hear her at the same time. I shuddered with impatience and looked down at my books. Well I had all week. Time to do some of the physical practice the Spook wanted us to. I doubted he wanted us to do this kind of physical practice, but hey one can't be picky.

I hurried upstairs to my room and opened the door to see Alice. She was lying on my bed, on top of the sheets, the silver chain was still tied around her, pinning her arms down and restricting her movement. At my entrance she made a sound of desire and impatience. I hurried over to her and took off the little clothing I had put on to work.

I laid on top of her and kissed her, her arching her back to meet my lips. Without wasting any time I took my penis and stuck it inside her. We both moaned at the same time and I began to thrust back and forth inside of her. She started making louder and louder moans as I dug into her. Pleasure coursed through my body.

Suddenly I could hold it no longer and I came into her my cum coming out in one long spurt. Answering me she also came with a long cry of lust.

"Tom." She gasped "That was great."

"It's not over yet." I told her and pulled her off of the bed and onto her knees on the floor. I stuck my penis into her mouth without wasting any time for words. She immediately began to suck long and hard taking as much of me in her as I could. I moaned long and hard and she answered me by forcing her head down to take more of me in.

She continued to suck me for long minutes, breathing through her nose. Eventually I couldn't hold it any more. "I'm cumming!" I yelled and she slowly pulled back on me until only my tip remained in her mouth. She swallowed it in great big gulps, and pulled the rest of the way off me. She arched back her head and licked her lips catching the little bit that had escaped her.

"Delicious." She moaned. This was too much for me to take. I took my penis and stuck it right back into her mouth. She repeated the process, sucking me until I came, swallowing it and moaning "Delicious." again.

I picked her up and put her back onto the bed and took a look at her. She was very hot looking, the tips of her breasts hard and erect to show her interest. I decided to take a closer look at her nipples.

I leaned in and took one of them in my mouth gently nibbling. My hand went up to squeeze her other breast and she moaned beneath me. I continued like this for a minute then took my other hand and placed it near her pussy lightly teasing her entrance. She made a growl of impatience and I stuck my fingers into her. She screached in ecstacy and I started to move my finger deeper inside her. After a couple minutes she let out a cry and came.

I pulled my fingers out and held them up to her showing how they were covered in her juices. I then stuck the fingers into her open mouth and she licked them clean. "Tasty Alice?" I asked

"Not as tasty as you." She replied slowly. "Mind giving me another taste?"

"In a little." I said and stuck my still erect penis into her vagina. She for perhaps the hundredth time that day moaned beneath me and I thrusted long and hard until both of us came at the same time.

"Gods, Tom." She gasped "Your incredible." Before I responded I just looked at her bathing in the pleasure she gave me. Loving that I gave her the same feeling

"Why not repay me?" I quipped in my best erotic voice, and pulled her to her knees again, off the bed.

I decided to "forget" about that work.


End file.
